


another night

by RavingRaven



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Day 2: Clothes, Established Relationship, I am busy help, I made this in twenty minutes sorry, I really wanted to write for nsfw victuuri week, M/M, Masturbation, My day one entry was better, Somnophilia, This is filthy and badly-written, You've been warned, short af, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Viktor catches a sleepy Yuuri getting himself off with his Olympic jacket,and Yuuri tells him to get off by fucking him while he's sleeping.





	another night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really busy and rushed this. Sorry

 

“What’s this, Yuuri?”

Viktor eyed his fiancé, roving his eyes over the enticing sight. Yuuri had his face pressed against Viktor’s red and white jacket, breathing in the scent as he stroked his straining cock. He didn’t even stop working his hand upon Viktor’s arrival. He continued his needy rutting.

“Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice softly pleaded.

He could hear his soft whines and moans from the doorway. Yuuri was close. He strode towards the bed, grasping Yuuri’s wrist and stilling his desperate motions which caused him to whine.

“V-Viktor please,” he gasped, looking at Viktor with half-lidded eyes which looked glazed over from pleasure. His whole face was flushed a pretty pink color. A trail of saliva glistened from his pink lips.

Viktor bit his lip at the sight then focused on the hard cock begging for his attention.

“I’m so close…Let me. Please,” Yuuri begged.

“No, Yuuri,” he purred.

“Let me do it for you,” Viktor said and wrapped his hand around the penis causing Yuuri to sigh in relief.

“Darling, did you miss me so much that you had to smell my jacket just to get off? I’m sorry for making you wait by going home so late.”

“H-hai. Faster please.”

Yuuri bucked into Viktor’s hand, needing more friction. He wanted more, faster.

Viktor teasingly switched the pace to moderate then achingly slow when he felt that Yuuri was on the edge of climax. Yuuri had tears streaming down his face from utter pleasure and sheer desperation.

He bit into Viktor’s jacket to muffle his scream as he came, coating Viktor’s hand and the sheets underneath. Viktor had added stimulation by pinching a sensitive nipple and caressing the vein on the underside of his penis, and that was all it took to bring him to the edge. White splattered Viktor’s side of the bed.

Yuuri was still heaving with the aftermath of his orgasm when he felt the familiar press of a long finger against his entrance.

He opened his dazed eyes, staring at his clothed fiancé who was flushed red, almost fully clothed except that his pants were only pushed slightly down.

He clutched Viktor’s sweater as two fingers scissored, letting out a moan.

“Aren’t you going to take off your clothes, Viktor?” he panted. Those fingers were unrelenting and fucked in and out of him to prepare him for something much bigger and more satisfying.

“Nope,” purred Viktor.

“Haven’t you been naughty? Stealing my jacket from the laundry and using it to get yourself off while I was away,” he said while slicking his cock hastily and hissing at the feeling of the cold liquid being slathered over his hard cock.

“F-fuck,” Yuuri whined at the feeling of the press of Viktor’s erection against his hole.

“Using dirty language, too, Yuuri? You definitely deserve this.”

Yuuri’s cock was starting to rise from interest while his eyelids strained to not flutter shut. It had been a long day, and he was usually always riled up enough to return his lover’s advances, but he was honestly, exhausted and needed to sleep after that drawn-out masturbation session. His famous stamina failing him at that moment.

He let out a soft gasp when it entered him hard and fast. Just the way he liked it. Despite that, he was still struggling to stay awake.

Viktor popped out of him with a lewd squelch which would have made him blush or react if he had not been so utterly tired.

“Yuuri?”

Viktor’s tone was questioning and concerned. He was probably bothered by the lack of response.

Yuuri yawned.

“I’m so sorry, Vitya. I’m just dead tired.”

“Oh.”

Viktor stared sadly at this straining, prominent erection.

“I guess, I can get myself off. I’m pretty riled up anyway…”

“Well,” Yuuri started.

“You could fuck me while I’m sleeping,” he announced boldly, licking his pink lips. He had heard about that kink before. He trusted Viktor to not get carried away. Viktor was the one of a very select few individuals who knew his physical limits, after all.

“Zolotse, you’ll be the death of me,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri remembered the time when he was a virgin, and now, they couldn’t go a straight week without having sex at least, once.

He smirked at Viktor’s response.

“My body is in your care,” he said huskily, closing his eyes.

Soon enough, soft breaths steadily slipped past his lips.

Viktor took a deep breath and started to coax his cock back into full hardness. He pulled back the foreskin teasingly before pumping it up and down while staring at the slumbering face of his beautiful fiancé. 

 

Yuuri trusted him enough to offer his body willingly Viktor fuck him while he was unaware shook him to the core at the faith his lover had in him which he swore he would not betray.

 

He gently pressed in, easing his steadily inside the relaxed velvety walls. Viktor was rather unused to the laxness of his sleeping body.

After a few more thrusts, he grew more bold. He started to build up a steady rhythm, started simply fucking into that loose, relaxed entrance. He was addicted to the velvety heat, of Yuuri surrounding him as he filled him again and again.

Even in sleep, Yuuri was sensitive and would sometimes let out little sounds as if he knew Viktor’s fat cock was entering him again and again, taking his pleasure.

He didn’t pull out when he came, bathing his lover’s insides and slowly slid out as the effects of his orgasm faded.

He pulled out Yuuri’s naked body to the bathroom to clean him.

“My Yuuri needs a treat. Tomorrow is a rest day,” he said aloud as he eyed the marks he had left on that pliant body. He laid a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead when he finished clothing him and slid into bed next to him to rest with his Sleeping Beauty.


End file.
